Gladiators Glory
by williamsSky
Summary: Naruto after witnessing his parents be killed was taken to Orochimaru's house where he became his slave. But due to some circumstances one day he is forced to fight in the arena. read on and see the struggle it is to be a gladiator that still hopes for freedom one day. Pairings: SasuNaru, KibaHina and forced OroNaru, more pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first SasuNaru fanfiction and I'm so happy! ^-^ I've been dying to post it. Anyway I'm going to keep this little ramble short and sweet, ok maybe not sweet…. Anyway I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it.**

**Warning: this is going to contain boyxboy, a.k.a Shounen Ai, so homophobes begone! May the power or Christ compel you! Also it contains crude language and later on in the fights some gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…. Yet *evil laugh***

I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs, waking me up from my deep slumber. I looked out the window to see if it was morning already, but it was still pitch black outside, the only light shining was being provided by the half moon and starry sky. Another loud crash made me decide to go and inspect what was happening. _'Maybe mamy is on her period again.' _I snickered at my though.

"Mamy?" I call out to my mum, only to be answered by silence.

"Paaaapyyyyy?" I try calling out to my dad this time, adding a bit more volume. This time I was answered with, what seemed to be someone thrashing, as if struggling against something. I followed the sound and ended up in front of the kitchen doors. I gulped down the lump in my throat, creaked open the door, and snuck a peek inside. My eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness, but there was a figure, that didn't belong to neither papy nor mamy. The figure had its back facing me, and as my eyes got adjusted I could see that he was tall and lean. His skin was so pale it could rival snow itself and to contrast his white skin was ebony hair which hung to his back.

He seemed to be talking to someone, so risking the chances I opened the door a bit more to see who he was talking to, it seemed as though he hadn't noticed me yet, thankfully. I searched the darkness, searching for either my mother or my father, and to my horror I saw them… but not as I expected… their bodies laid there, lifeless…

_"""_

I woke up with my body covered in sweat. _'That dream again…' __**'You know that it's not a dream' **_Kyuubi's voice echoes loud and raging in my head, reminding me that that 'dream' was not a dream, but a memory. I know better than to reply to him, so I just push him to the depths of my subconscious.

I decide it's about time get up and start my chores, but I'm halted as a searing pain shoots up from my spine, reminding me of last night's occurrence. –Sigh- welcome to my life.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 19 years old. I live in Rome, in Master Orochimaru's house. The reason I call him master and that I live with him are quite simple, yet they hurt like shit. 7 years ago he had killed my parents, and I was peeking from the door, after I saw my parent's bodies I had screamed to which he then took notice of me. Soon after, he took me to Rome to which I became his slave… but not just any slave I became his _pleasure slave, _as I like to call it, you know to make me sound posh, but like others call it, I'm his sex slave, aka, his bitch. The reason he made me become his slave was because, from what he told me, I was different. I mean I'll b my be damned if I wasn't different, since my dad was from England, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. I came out like a mirror image of him except I also inherited some of my mum's traits, not the good ones. So I have bright spiky blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes. I'm quite muscular, I mean I like to keep myself in shape even though I'm but a mere trash to society… as for what I earned from my mum, well like I said, they aren't the best of traits for a guy, for I had a thin waist, just like a girl. I had skin, just like a girl, I mean I don't even shave and I'm 19! That's not normal! And I have big eyes, just to make me look even more like a girl. And I have other insignificant parts of my body that have a touch of feminity, they're insignificant, like my hands, legs and bla bla bla.

"Naruto?" a soft feminine voice calls out from outside my room. A voice I know so well and love so much.

"Yes Hin (*)?" I answer back, suddenly feeling happy my best friend is here.

"Master Orochimaru has asked me to get you ready. He said you are going to the Coliseum with him today. May I please come in?"

"Course ya can" I answer gleefully.

The doors open to reveal a pale girl with beauty beyond compare. She had long purple-black hair which cascaded to her lower back. She has bangs that covered her forehead and reached just above her fine eyebrows. Her lavender eyes were also pale and always seem to be able to look into your soul. Her lips were a light pink and were quite plump, just begging to be tasted. Her body was curvaceous, slim and very feminine. She was wearing a purple tunic that exposed her body too much for my taste. It just about covered her breasts and reached her upper thighs, and even though it covered her privates, if she were to bend down it would expose her. I hated it; I've known her ever since I came here. From what she's told me, Hinata and her cousin, Neji were here since, Hinata was 8 and Neji was 11, but unfortunately they were separated, Orochimaru wanted Neji to become a gladiator and had put him to train as soon as they got there. But he would let her have a visit to him once every two weeks. Anyway I came here when I was 12 and she was already here for 3 years. She was put in charge of taking care of me, and because of that we had become good friends, one could even consider us siblings, and so, obviously, I felt protective over her. To resume it all she was the type of girl guys would love to have, she was calm, gentle and very friendly despite her circumstances.

She gasped and that pulled me out of my 'reminiscence' moment. Her eyes were wide open looking at my bed, and I followed her gaze to see what would shock her so much. What I saw shocked me as well, the bed sheets were covered in dried up blood and semen. I looked away disgusted, not only with the bed I was lying in but also with myself, my happy mood suddenly disappearing.

"I'm fine Hin, you know this isn't the first time this has happened. Can you just please go run a bath for me." I know I'm being rude, but I just don't like it when people pity me, it makes me feel useless and weak.

She nods and heads out. As soon as she was out of sight I got up slowly and tenderly, _'Shit it hurts.' _I whine to myself, but I know better than to complain, last time I complained, I suffered double the pain with some beatings as well.

I walk up to my wardrobe and get out the tunic that Orochimaru had custom made for me. It was a beautiful tunic except for the big music symbol at the back. It was a lively orange colored tunic and on the edges and on the waist band were beautiful black patterns which swirled and curved all the way around, but as I said it's only flaw was the big white music symbol, which was to show others I belong to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru is the owner of the number one Gladiator school in Rome, the school other Gladiator owners thrived to have. But he hadn't always been number one, just 4 years ago it seemed that he had got himself a very skilled fighter, I don't know much about him I just know that he wasn't meant to be on this shit deal, I had heard he came from a very rich family, Uhiha I think that's the name. But no one could know that, only Orochimaru knew that, myself, Hinata, and, obviously the guy himself, whoever he was. Why he didn't tell other's Orochimaru was doing to him was beyond me, all he had to do was after a battle tell the emperor that he was a Uhiha, but then again who believe a slave if he said he was actually from a noble family.

I grab a pair of black sandals and some underwear. This was going to be a long day…

**So there you go, I know it's short, but I'll work on making my chapters longer as the story proceeds. Please review I would like to know what you all think and give me ideas, and what not. I already got chapter two written, but I'll see how things go before I post it, anyway williamsSky signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG I'M SOOOOO SORRY MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE T_T I had a huge writers block and then school came and took up the little time I had…. I really am sorry…. Truly… forgive me? Anyway to make things worse not much happens this chapter, but next will be better, cause in comes the gladitors and le fight (maybe) ^-^ anyway, please be patient with this sappy chapter… anyway I'm talking too much :x**

**Warning: this story is a shounen-ai story so no read if no likey -.-**

**Disclaimer: no, I do not have ownership of naruto or le characters -.-**

Chapter 2

I got out of the bath dressed up feeling anew. The long hot bath had made my mood a bit better and eased some of the pain in my body, but not by much. So here I am walking in direction to the eating room where Orochimaru is waiting for me. I still don't know why he wants to take me to the Coliseum today, I mean the only time I've been there before was when he was called for an emergency meeting with the emperor.

I walk into the kitchen and I'm greeted by the last man on earth I want to see. " Good morning Naru." He said in a sickly manner which made my stomach turn, and not in the good way. I cringe at the nickname he gave me. His voice is rough, and sort of hoarse, it gives me the chills. "did you sleep well?" I just simply nodded at sat down on the floor opposite him and waited for my food to arrive, although I regretted immediately sitting down so fast for the pain went through me again, yet I still don't show it to him or else punishment is awaited. (that's cause in ancient Rome they didn't use chairs, they would lay on the floor and eat, and they were very crude at the table… I did my research ^-^).

I kept my head down, because I know the only time I am allowed to look at his face is either when I'm doing my job or when he tells me to look at him, but as it is I'm always happy that I don't have to look at him at all times. "good, Master Orochimaru." My voice is cold and just loud enough for him to hear my answer.

Throughout the whole breakfast I could feel his lustful stare on me, and that just made my appetite lessen. _'Fucking hound, that's all you ever have in your mind, sick bastard. You don't even care about the pain of others… then again I'm just a slave why would he have to care….'_

"I'm guessing the girl has told you already that you will be assisting me today to the Coliseum." I held myself back from punching him. _'Hinata isn't just some girl you know?! She has a name and she's been here longer then I have, you jerk… you disgust me so much.' _I felt like shouting at him, to treat Hinata with more respect, he had not only put her in this fucked up life, I mean being poor would've been better than living in this shit hole of a house, but he had also put her away from the only family and restricted them from seeing each other. _'I truly hope you die a slow painful death…' _I can't control my thoughts when I'm around him, I'm just so sick of him…

"Yes I have, Master Orochimaru"

"And by the looks of it you are ready, so finish breakfast fast, the games start in 2 hour and I still want to go check on the trash before it starts."

"_It's not like you're any better than them, you coward." _I accidentally said my thoughts out loud in a whisper, but it seemed as though he hadn't heard.

"I beg your pardon Naru, what did you say?"

"N-Nothing, master Orochimaru." I stutter out suddenly scared for my life… but why am I scared? If he kills me he'll just be putting me out of my misery, so why am I scared? I guess it's human nature to chicken out when faced with life or death.

"Oh, then please don't speak if you don't have anything to say, I don't like hearing your annoying voice mumble."

A big wave of relief washes through my body as I realize I'm safe. _'Shit that was a close call…. Be more careful ya stupid brain!' _I mentally knock myself on the head for my stupidity.

We arrived at the coliseum and I look around. The building was breathtakingly beautiful. It was so big, it made me feel like a bacteria compared to it. It was indeed a very majestic building, but then I remembered… this is where people come to see other's fight to the death for the spectators amusement… and soon I didn't see this as a beautiful building, instead I saw it as a veil prison for people who lost their freedom to entertain others. Guilt took over my body for actually gawking over the Coliseum so I just put my head down and frown.

"Let's get moving the fights begin in 40 minutes." Orochimaru simply said not even caring about my thoughts on stepping that horrid place, then again why would he care?

We went inside, and I have to admit I did feel special for being able to just waltz in and pass the people that were in line, in a way I felt almost special. (I've never been to the coliseum so I'm just going to describe from imagination! Hell yea this author be that pimp) As we got in, the surroundings were decorated with red and golden carpets. There were statues at the entrance which would lead you to the stairs that would take you to your seat. The statues were of Mars, god of war, I don't know why Mars, I mean this has nothing to do with war… but maybe it's because since in wars you fight and in these _games _you also fight… I don't know, figure it out yourself I'm not your tour guide. And the other statue was of Pluto, god of death, I guess it's because someone always dies in these fights… in the middle of the grand entrance there was a small lake that had all sorts of fish in there and a small fountain in the middle. Looking around you could see other statues, but not of gods, but of legendary gladiators. Their statues were big and they gave off an air which would make you respect them.

As we passed different gladiators, from different schools, I could hear rude comments and most of them were directed at me. I didn't get offended one bit, I was actually enjoying this, I mean is 'Oh look we get fight a slutty flower.' 'Lucky bastard, he gets laid every day.' the best they can come up with? Pathetic bunch, nonetheless I find myself chuckling at their comments. As soon as I realized what I just did, I bit my lip angrily….. '_you idiot…' _I could feel Orochimaru's eyes on me, his icy stare burning my skin (yes ice burns for those retards :P I love you ;D) and I know that this will not go unpunished….

I hear some running approaching from behind, and I stiffen…. I hate being approached from behind, it makes me feel vulnerable…. I blame this on that asshole of a master that I have, I think you all can figure out why.

"Master Orochimaru!" the person calls out to him, to which Orochimaru comes to a halt and turns around. _'I guess this guy must be of some importance…' _I shift my body so that I'm standing sideways and that way I was able to see the man who had made me feel uncomfortable.

He was a good looking man, tall and masculine. He was very tanned and had long brown hair which was pulled up into a high pony tail. Dark brown eyes which had a stern feel but also had a hint of sadness and misery, and to mark him unique he had a scar running across his face, going from under his eyes and across his nose.

"What is it, Iruka?" Orochimaru asked with annoyance. The man, who apparently was Iruka, did not fail to notice the tone of voice directed at him.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but there has been a dilemma. Sai has been gravely injured in practice yesterday and it would seem as though he has gotten an infection, and doctor Kabuto has deemed him incapable to fight for today."

'_this can't be good….'_ I could feel Orochimaru's aura go ice cold, and that was mirrored with his words which were cold and loud. "WHY AM I ONLY HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW?!" his outburst made the gladiators around us go silent. A good option, there's nothing more frightening when facing Orochimaru's rage. He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Who can we use in his place?" he asked in a calmer voice, though anger still evident.

"There's the problem…" Iruka said nervously, it was obvious he was scared to say what he was going to next. "we don't have any extra gladiators here…." He trailed off.

"And why is that?"

"be…. Because sir…" the tanned man lowered his head and took a shaky breath, and besides the evident fear he was feeling he calmly said, "Because you didn't request there to be any master."

A loud noise of a fist colliding with a face resounded through the narrow corridors of the maze. I kept my head low, knowing that if I was caught taking a small peek I would just be getting myself in further trouble. The tanned man just sat on the floor covering the pools of blood oozing out of the man's now broken nose and torn lip. I pity the man, there's nothing more threatening than having to face Orochimaru's rage. _'I'm so useless… why can't I say anything… why am I such a coward?' _in the middle of my angry rant, I fail to noticed I had risen my head.

I'm savagely brought back to reality when I feel someone pull me by my hair, another of my weak spots. I let out a small whimper as I feel a pair of rough hands pull my chin making my blue eyes meet yellow ones.

"Take this piece of shit and see what you can do with him." Orochimaru said to Iruka not letting his eyes leave mine. He starts to bring his face closer to mine and with a smirk dancing on his lips he softly said, "I think I just found the adequate punishment for your behavior." His words were filled with menace and it made my stomach tumble with a small nausea. These are the moments I never know where to look, do I look him in the eyes? But isn't that disobedience already? Then again I'm already in trouble so….. Or should I look behind his shoulder, but he's scolding me in a way and you shouldn't look away when people and scolding you…. These moments leave me confused and a bit lost, so I decided to look him in the eyes and my use my glassy shield.

He roughly lets go of my face and stands to move away looking at Iruka, who was now standing and no trace of blood, except for his nose being crooked and a bit of blood that got on his shirt.

"Yes Master, I shall not let you down again." Iruka said with an expressionless face. With that said Orochimaru disappeared into the darkness back from where we had come from.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched instinctively. I look up with scared eyes to me met with kind brown ones. I looked away and shrugged the hand away.

"Naruto…." I don't know how I hadn't noticed before but, Iruka's voice was soothing and calming, one could even describe it as a fatherly tone. I look back at him to be met again with those same kind brown eyes. "Please follow me." was all he said, though this time his tone was a bit sterner as it challenging me to say no and run the other direction like a kid, so me being the kind of person who isn't used to using his voice, just nod and follow him into the darkness, and into what may possibly be my death…

**One more thing… sorry for all them notes in the middle of this chappie… I tend to do that a lot with all my stories… btw .-. I imagined this whole chapter with Naruto talking like a black person and Orochimaru as a Jamaican…. Am I weird? e. e**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe ^-^" hello everybody! Nice to see you again… I'm sorry T^T I'm so late! God I procrastinate so much it's not even funny…. I'm sorry… I'm a horrible writer… but nonetheless here's another chapter! This isn't going to be the fight still or else this would've been waaaay too long, but to compensate for this short chapter, the next one is going to be quite long, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

We arrived at our enclosure and the atmosphere was dark, tense and oddly smelt of sweat and blood. It was unfriendly so to say in one word, and I wasn't feeling very welcome cause I could feel dagger like stares on me, so trying to shield myself I stayed behind Iruka trying to magically become paper thin. Besides the darkness I could make out the figures of 5 people, 2 of them being obviously women.

"So the bitch is going to be the substitute?" one of the girls said as she stepped out of the shadows, giving me a good glimpse of her beauty. She was a petite girl with emerald green eyes. She was sort of pale and had rosy plump lips. Her cups were small but to compensate for the lack of attention on her chest she had pink hair. I felt her stare daggers into my skull; my gawking was probably very obvious. "Is he any good at fighting at least?"

Iruka scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I don't know, someone has to teach him the basics… Anyone up for it?" there was a long silence before Iruka spoke up again, slouching his shoulders visibly, "Come on guys, don't make me pick, you know I'm terrible at that."

Another silence followed, but before Iruka could pick out who was to instruct me, someone moved out from the shadows. It was one of the guys; he was about my height and had brown hair which spiked up into different directions. His eyes were what stood out most for me, they were unique so to say, they seemed to be almost dog-like giving him a predatory look, but he had a wide smile on his face making his eyes loose the sense of danger and making him seem more of a pet dog than anything else. He gave off a friendly air and seemed like a guy people would generally get along with, but he made me feel uneasy, how had I not noticed his cheeriness? I mean I'm generally good at reading the atmosphere so how had I missed him?

"Iruka I'll do it." He exclaimed with a lively voice, and with that said the tension in the room dropped considerably.

"Thanks Kiba, make sure you ready him for Sai's fight. If I'm not mistaken Sai was the one fighting the tigers today." Iruka said with a sad smile on his thin lips. He patted my shoulder sympathetically and left the enclosure and as the door shut closed I was yanked by the wrist to the far corner where a lonesome table stood with lots of weapons on it and surrounded by many shields and other armor.

"OKAY!" Kiba's loud voice echoed as he disappeared into the mess of the armor, "So you're going to need a _Galea, a manica, 2 ocrea and a thorax_." He named out every piece of armor while throwing them my way. I had to dodge a few as to not get hit on the head. He reemerged from the middle of the armory and had a cheeky smile plastered on his face. I kept my gaze low, and a neutral face out of habit. No sign of emotion. Noticing this, Kiba went up to stand in front of me, face now saddened and said "You know, you don't have to stand so… um… stiff-like, we're all slaves here. So loosen up a bit and be whoever you want to be…"

I widened my eyes in realization, there was no Orochimaru to glare, or point out my misbehavior, and I felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. Without noticing, I cracked a small smile and stood straight. "Right…" I said lowly partially still having my guard up.

"Kiba you realize you're running out of time right?" the pink haired girl said with a quirked eyebrow.

"FUCK!" Kiba exclaimed. "And I still have to get you equipped…"

He started to get me equipped and after a few minutes I was being chocked by my newly acquired armor. I didn't feel the least bit comfortable, and found that my movements were very limited. "… I'm meant to fight with this on?" I asked incredulously.

Kiba chuckled "trust me, you get used to it, but yea, you are. OKAY! So let's start with the basics." As he said that my heart leaped from nervousness.

"Right…" I said with my voice cracking a bit.

Kiba looked at me apprehensively "ok you know the fighting stance at least?"

I got into the stance I remember seeing my dad do as a child when he would tell me stories about his adventures. As I got down on my quads the armor tightened considerably. I started to notice I had intense stares on me… like they were evaluating me. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Good, so I'll teach you how to use…" Kiba trailed of and looked at the weapons displayed, deep in thought. He took a sword and two long daggers. He put the two daggers in two holding slots that were in my waist belt. He handed me the sword, and although the blade was thin, it seemed like it weighed a ton. _'God not only do I have to be squeezed to death, but now I'm going to have to wave around a heavy ass blade…' _After handing me the blade, Kiba quickly got to work on teaching me how to balance the sword and not let it fall down. He taught me how swing it and control it all at the same time. All in all he got really serious and his expression was of pure concentration, he looked like he was sparkling. Almost.

**Oh just going to explain shortly what each of the armor Kiba mentioned were in case you were wondering:**

**Galea- a light leather helmet which only protected the upper skull, it was used for better mobility.**

**Manica- brassards that were used on the right arm if the gladiator was going to use a shield, and if not on both arms.**

**Ocrea- shin guards**

**Thorax- the breast plate**


End file.
